


Junebug

by BriMac0518



Series: Gifts [5]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: "You're beautiful, you know that?" The words were softly murmured between them, as intimate as their embrace. They caused June to duck his head bashfully and rub at the back of his neck in that endearing way of his."Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that to you?" The attempt at levity was just as adorable as the blush and the sudden shyness. She couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss, coaxing him to lift his head back up so he could meet her lips properly."We can compliment each other, Junebug." As always, the nickname had him stammering, but Lorai decided to give the poor man a break before he could get right back to ducking his head and rubbing his neck once more. She kissed him again, silencing anything he might have said, and felt him responding a few moments later.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Junebug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleAprilFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/gifts).



> This is a (very early) Christmas gift for my dear friend Val featuring their OC Lorai. Merry Christmas, lovely. Thank you for putting up with me. <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The room was quiet, the lights dim. It presented a cozy, pleasant atmosphere with the stars trailing by through the window outside. Lorai smiled as she watched them, a mug full of hot tea cradled in her hands. She was warm, comfortable and utterly content. Something she literally couldn't remember feeling. Ever.   
  
A quiet chuckle broke the silence and she felt the man she was leaning against shift slightly. One of his arms wound around her waist, holding Lorai's back against his chest. In his other hand was his own mug of tea, steam wafting off the surface of the liquid to trail through the air like smoke. June looked like she felt. Content. Happy. She was pleased that she could give him that.   
  
"Comfortable?" June's voice was a low rumble in the quiet of their shared quarters, his head resting against hers as he also looked out at the stars.   
  
"Very much so," she said, taking a careful sip of her tea before setting the mug aside on the small table next to their bed. June's was set beside hers shortly after, but only so he could wrap both arms around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Good." Soft lips found her temple, a gentle kiss bestowed. June was quite affectionate and Lorai loved every moment of it.   
  
"What about you?" She tilted her head back enough to look at him, noting the crooked little smile on his lips.   
  
"I'm great. No complaints here." His thumb brushed over her skin where it rested on her arm, a slow little caress.   
  
"Perfect." She shifted to press her lips to his, a sweet little kiss that June didn't hesitate to return, one of his hands rising to her cheek.   
  
June seemed reluctant to part from her lips, though, seeking another when the first ended. Lorai had no problem complying, shifting a bit more so she could achieve a better angle in returning the kiss. June often told her that kissing her was his new favorite thing in the world. Then he'd said everything about her was his favorite thing in the world. All the while blushing and stammering like a little school boy with a crush. It just made her love him more. The two of them so rarely had an opportunity to just be together and enjoy each other's company thanks to their various responsibilities on the ship, but June didn't seem inclined to waste a single moment of such a precious gift.   
  
His lips parted against hers and he deepened the kiss, their drinks forgotten as he turned her so they were facing each other. Once she was turned, his hands rose to frame her face between calloused palms. Parting for air, Lorai smiled for him, seeing the way he was blushing. It darkened when she spoke.   
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" The words were softly murmured between them, as intimate as their embrace. They caused June to duck his head bashfully and rub at the back of his neck in that endearing way of his.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that to you?" The attempt at levity was just as adorable as the blush and the sudden shyness. She couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss, coaxing him to lift his head back up so he could meet her lips properly.   
  
"We can compliment each other, Junebug." As always, the nickname had him stammering, but Lorai decided to give the poor man a break before he could get right back to ducking his head and rubbing his neck once more. She kissed him again, silencing anything he might have said, and felt him responding a few moments later.   
  
As June fell for her distraction, Lorai made her move. She straddled his hips, smiling a bit into their kiss as she felt his strong arms encircle her once again. His embrace made her press against him and Lorai savored the soft, pleased sound that escaped him. He was panting a bit when the kiss broke once more, the flush on his skin from something entirely different than bashfulness.

"It would seem you're trying to seduce me, ma'am," he murmured with a quiet chuckle, one hand rising to brush her hair gently back from her face yet keeping his other arm wrapped around her firmly.   
  
"Why, whatever gave you that idea?" Humor and mischief lurked in her gaze, but she let out a surprised little squeal when he rose, easily lifting her with him so she had to settle in his arms with her legs around his waist, arms around his neck.   
  
"Just a hunch. It's working by the way." June smiled sheepishly as he carried her to their bed. He laid her on it gently, like she was something to be treasured, but she tugged him down to follow her onto the mattress. The yelp that escaped him had her laughing even as she sought another kiss, which June was eager to return.   
  
No matter how many times they made love, they never seemed to get tired of losing themselves in each other's arms. It appeared to be no different then as they kissed and June was cradled between her spread thighs. Despite him being such a tall man, Lorai moved quickly, reversing their positions and ending up on top of him with June beneath her, blushing deeply while his hands came to rest on her thighs.   
  
"I think it's my turn to take a ride tonight, Junebug. So how about we get you out of those clothes and you just lie back and enjoy it?" She couldn't resist adding that sultry little purr to her voice nor the nose boop that followed as she pressed the tip of her index finger lightly to June's nose. Then she was rising to slip out of her clothes.   
  
Lorai felt June's gaze on her the entire time she disrobed, uncaring where her clothes landed. She could always pick them up again later, after all. As her pants slipped down her legs onto the floor of their quarters, she arched a brow at his prone figure still lingering on the bed, staring at her. The silent question of whether he was going to join the party or not hung between them until he jolted slightly in realization that he was indeed not participating in the events that were unfolding. He really wanted to participate.   
  
June's sheepish look returned along with the ever-present blush as he got to his feet quickly and started undressing. Thankfully, he didn't have to fight with any of his weapons or holsters, so it was simply a matter of getting out of his shirt and pants while Lorai finished removing the rest of her garments. It was difficult not to lose himself in staring at her again, however. It always was for June.   
  
When both were finally relieved of all their clothing, Lorai stepped up and pressed a hand to his chest, giving a gentle little push to indicate she wanted him on his back once again. He was all too happy to comply, settling down on the mattress once more. His pupils were blown and he watched eagerly as she knelt down at the foot of the bed. He was riveted as she crawled up his body, gaze never once straying from his while she did so, and she stopped once she was astride him once more.   
  
Her hands slid gently over his abs, making their way along his pecs. Teasing his nipples with her fingers earned a little shiver and he bit his lip gently, his hands settling on her hips. They were big, strong, yet Lorai knew they would only ever give her pleasure and comfort. Returning the favor was only fair.   
  
As she touched her lover, she felt his arousal stirring against her thigh. That was her cue to reach down, grasping him with her hand and brushing her thumb over the fluid already beading at the slit. A soft, gasping little moan was her reward and she endeavored to give him just a little more, hand softly gliding up and down the length of him.   
  
"Lorai…" Her name was softly given, a wealth of emotion contained in one single word. It filled her with warmth and as she quickened the pace of her hand, she leaned down to kiss his chest softly. Lorai could feel the way his heart was beginning to race.   
  
"You're so good to me, June. And so good for me. You always make the sweetest sounds." Her praise for him was gently uttered against his flesh as she let her mouth wander. It didn't take much for him to be a moaning, squirming mess as she tended to him with her hands and mouth.   
  
"Lorai, please," June muttered, a low little whine escaping him as she licked one of his nipples with her tongue. He gasped as she quickened the pace of her hand in response, arching slightly on the mattress. She watched him struggle not to buck his hips upward so as not to dislodge her hand entirely.   
  
"What? You want more of this?" Her hand moved steadily, pumping up and down on his shaft. Precome dripped down from the tip, making the slide of her skin against his that much easier as he moaned for her.

"No. Not this." Another little moan left him, sounding almost choked as he attempted to form words. Then he managed, need-filled eyes lingering on her face. "Ride me…"   
  
The request had a grin forming. Lorai was happy to accommodate. She couldn't resist licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, tasting some of his fluid on her tongue as she did so. After, she wriggled forward a bit to get herself into position. When she lowered herself down onto his arousal at last, it was her turn to moan, hands straying over his abdomen as she settled on his lap fully.   
  
"You feel so good, June…" She felt so full with him inside of her, biting her plush bottom lip as a shiver coursed its way through her. His hands were gripping her hips firmly enough that she was sure to have light bruises in the shape of fingerprints later. June was always careful not to hurt her, but it wasn't uncommon for the two of them to get caught up in things.   
  
She allowed them both a few moments to adjust before she started a slow pace, groaning as she felt the length of him shifting inside of her. Lorai was so hot and wet around him and she watched, riveted as his features reflected the pleasure she gave him. June's eyes were nearly black with a thin ring of grey iris still visible, his hair sticking up slightly in various places as his hips moved beneath her, matching Lorai's pace.   
  
As much as she loved savoring every moment, making love to her man slowly and letting it last, Lorai wasn't in the mood for slow. Knowing that, she quickened her pace, her head falling back slightly as she moaned for June again. Lorai braced herself with her hands on his abdomen, rocking her hips and riding him quickly.   
  
The room filled with the sounds of their pleasure, the bed creaking beneath them as they moved together, bodies joined as one. Lorai was quick to praise him when she had the breath for it, listening to him moaning for her in response. A light sheen of sweat covered her skin as well as June's in short order, both of them breathless and moaning as they moved closer toward their climax. Then his right hand moved off of her hip, the other remaining where it was.   
  
Lorai looked down in time to see him reaching for her, clever fingers seeking her clit. She felt him rubbing her there, sending sparks of pleasure through her. As much as she liked seeing him fall apart beneath her, it was apparent that he could wreck her just as much as she could him. A ragged groan escaped her thanks to his touch, the creaking of the bed growing louder as their pace increased in speed.   
  
"June… June, I'm…" Proper speech seemed to elude her, but thankfully, June appeared to know just what she meant to say.   
  
"Me too, darlin'. Me too," he murmured around a groan, dexterous fingers working their magic on her until she had no choice but to give in. Her head fell back with a loud cry as she allowed herself to orgasm at last, likely easily heard if anyone else was near their room, but Lorai couldn't bring herself to care. No, she truly didn't care at all. She might later, but that was for future Lorai to worry about.   
  
All of her focus was on the man below her that was gripping both of her hips again after doing what he could to draw out her release and thrusting up into her erratically until his own climax overwhelmed him. She saw the way June arched beneath her, a loud groan given by June as he buried his seed inside of her. The warmth of him filling her had her shuddering and Lorai leaned down, kissing him despite the fact that they were both breathless. It wasn't a long kiss, but it got the point across.   
  
When they parted, Lorai and June were both smiling while they tried to calm their racing hearts as well as regain control of their breathing. She reached up with one hand, brushing his hair gently back from his face, fingers caressing his skin before slipping into the strands.   
  
"I love you, Junebug," she murmured, chuckling at the happy puppy look that overcame him.

"I love you too, Lorai." June's arms slid around her tightly and he held her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
  
"We totally forgot about our tea," Lorai said after a moment, hearing a snort of laughter from her partner.   
  
"Yeah, we did, didn't we. I'd feel bad for wasting it, but, well…" He had a bit of an impish grin that was simply infectious and Lorai shook her head at him, amused.   
  
"I don't feel bad either. We'll just have to make more later. But now, I think a nap is in order." Reluctantly, she moved to lie beside him in bed, feeling him slip out of her in the process.   
  
"A nap sounds great. Just a second though." Then June was out of bed, much to Lorai's consternation, but thankfully he wasn't gone long. He ducked into their bathroom for a few moments, returning with a washcloth he'd soaked in warm water. Gently, he cleaned her up then himself before taking the cloth back into the bathroom before he returned to their bed.   
  
The warmth of him beside her again at last, Lorai curled up against his side with her head on his shoulder. June pulled the covers up over them both and turned the lights down, facing her as they shared a pillow together.   
  
"Love you," Lorai murmured, already well on her way to dreamland, sleepy and sated as she was. Even half asleep, she never tired of uttering those words for him. He smiled for her again, though she didn't see it. He never tired of hearing them.   
  
"I love you too," June whispered, brushing her hair back from her face. "So damn much…"   
  
Together, they drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in each other's arms as the stars continued to shine outside of their window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
